


what do you fall for?

by sevenie



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Burr中心, Family, Feminist Aaron Burr, Gen, Hamburr
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenie/pseuds/sevenie
Summary: It turns out that even if you stand for nothing, there’s still something that you can fall for.事实证明，即使你没有观点，你依然可以有为之奋斗的理想。Burr只是想让女儿幸福……让她发挥出自己的潜能，同时也要幸福。
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr & Theodosia Burr Alston, Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr
Kudos: 4





	what do you fall for?

**Author's Note:**

> Burr中心。主Aaron Burr & Theodosia Burr Alston (父女亲情)  
> Aaron Burr/Theodosia Bartow Burr  
> 有一丢丢的Aaron Burr & Alexander Hamilton (政敌情谊?)  
> 主要是历史人物形象。Hamilton性格参考了音乐剧。

Theodosia出生的时候，她那么小，那么轻，那么脆弱。

Burr没有男性继承人。他不在乎。Theo是他唯一的孩子，上帝的礼物，他的珍宝。她将和年轻的美利坚一起成长。

Burr发誓要给她世界上所有的爱，还有最好的教育——不仅仅是那些针线和布料，还有将来挽住一位绅士手臂的展望——而是他自己在普林斯顿学到的那些，他的妻子在谈吐间流露出的那些。Theo会成长为她母亲那样博学多才的、见识多广的女性。

两个他最爱的Theodosia陪伴着他，Burr觉得自己拥有了整个世界。

意料之中的是，Theo继承了她母亲的聪慧，她名字的来源，她最初的老师。三岁的时候，她学会了读写；十岁时，她已经读完了全部的《罗马帝国的衰落》，还能翻译拉丁语和希腊语。

Burr在日记中写道， _“我希望能够通过她来说服全世界，女人是有灵魂的。即使男性和女性都不相信这一点。”_

超出意料的是，Theo继承了他自己的勤奋和争强好胜。

Burr并不像他自己的祖父那样是那种不容许质疑的、威严的家长。他从未在大人谈话时将Theo赶回房间，从未因为她的插话而责备自己的女儿。他想要为她创造一个安然无恙的世界，想要为纯真无邪的她阻挡这世间一切的邪恶与黑暗；却不想让她变成笼中的金丝雀、闺房中的小淑女，只活在理想的泡泡之中。

他和同时有着儿子和女儿的同僚们是截然不同的父亲。他与妻子头脑共鸣，而他的女儿能做那么多、那么多。Burr不甘心让社会对性别期望的不同而阻挡了她的潜能。Theo只会是最为优秀的那一类人，不仅仅是女性之中的。

当妻子病死的时候，Theo只有十一岁。

在镇定的面具之下，Burr险些被悲伤击溃。清教徒从不在葬礼上流泪，因为他们终会在另一个世界再次相遇，永远地陪伴彼此。亲人朋友们会劝导他节哀。Burr明白他应该珍惜当下的快乐，而不是沉溺于过去的痛苦。可没有Theodosia的世界是那么冰冷与孤独，圣经中的谏言无论阅读多少遍也无法抚平他的悲伤，最虔诚的祷文无论默念多少次也无法抑制他的思念。

他不能没有Theodosia。

泥土淹没了棺木，Burr茫然地看着，然后视野旋转扭曲。

是身穿黑裙的、年幼的女儿在母亲的墓前紧紧抓住他的手臂，避免了父亲在众目睽睽下失态。

从那以后，Theo的童年提前结束。母亲的死亡让她在一夜之间成长为了大人，勇敢面对成年人的世界，接受了超越现有年龄的责任。女儿变得越来越像年幼时期的自己，变得沉默而深思，母亲温柔俏皮的影子在她身上逐渐褪去，埋藏在内心很深的一角。Burr既欣慰又悲伤。

* * *

当Burr第一次提议为Theo请一位家庭女教师时，女孩垂下目光思考着。

“爸爸，我能不能像你当年一样申请普林斯顿？”她问。

Burr目瞪口呆。

“我知道我现在年龄不够，我是说再过几年。”她补充。

“可是亲爱的，你知道的。”他试探性地说，“大学里只招男生。”

“我可以上女子学校，爸爸。”

Burr突然明白了，暗自责备自己。Theo没有兄弟姐妹，没有同龄朋友的陪伴难免会感到孤独。

“Theo亲爱的，女校的教育对于你这样的姑娘来说可不够。”他摆了摆手，示意女儿不必担心，“我可以给朋友写信，他的女儿和你差不多大，正好和你一起读书。我相信你们会相处得很好的。”

Theo沉默了，时间长到Burr开始担心，然后她再次开口了。

“这……这不太对劲，爸爸。”她对上Burr困惑的神情，“男性和女性受到了不一样的教育，然而不是所有女孩的家庭都有条件请私人教师。这对她们来说不公平。如果女性也有必要受到男性的教育，女子学校为什么不教呢？”

“因为男性和女性的社会职责不一样啊，亲爱的。”Burr很惊讶女儿会有这样的想法，“当然，是社会上大部分人。你很聪明，我不会限制你的潜能。不管是男性还是女性会学的知识，你都会获得。Theo，这一点你放心，你值得最好的教育。”

“爸爸，我还是觉得不太对劲。”Theo摇摇头，“我懂的东西是妈妈教给我的。我觉得男孩和女孩的职责不是天生的，是因为不同的教育导致的。”她最后又补上一句，“而且，其实男性也应该有必要学女性学的知识，不是吗？”

那天晚上，Burr失眠了。

他突然想起Theodosia。他想起她的妻子在社交场合的表现，他想起当他和同事开始谈论案件和客户时，她总是礼貌地沉默，仅仅插几句活跃气氛的俏皮话。他想起她偶尔转开视线时眼里透露出的怅然若失的神色——而他曾以为那是因为话题变化而导致的无聊。

他想起很多年以前，某个遥远的冬季舞会。在那里他第一次见到Angelica Schuyler Church，Schuyler家的大女儿。他想起她自信优雅的舞步和独特新颖的见解，他想起她对Jefferson宣言中部分用词的不满，他想起她对时事发表观点时男性宾客礼貌的停顿，目光中的茫然和冷漠……

Church夫人慷慨激昂地演说着，并不在意周围听众的反应，她的面孔逐渐化为了成年的Theo。

Burr的心如同沉入海底的铅块。

他没有把Theo、他的独生女，他的珍宝，当作Burr家族的男性继承人那样培养，她不需要承受那么多压力。但他也不想模仿法律行业的朋友那样教育女儿——完全区别与那孩子的兄弟们——学习一些文学、诗歌，和乐器……浅尝辄止足矣，只为将来的联婚和对下一代的教育。

Burr只希望Theo能够快乐。

但他给予Theo的教育已经起了效。Burr仿佛看到女儿长大后，像Church夫人一样在舞会上固执地说着没有人在听、也没有人能听懂的话语……Burr不希望女儿像Angelica。是的，Angelica Church是最为聪慧自信的人，是最值得尊敬的女性。但她并不快乐。社会对女性有限的期待束缚住了她的手脚。

他希望Theo能够快乐，也希望Theo能够发展出全部的潜能。然而这两者本就是矛盾的。她意识到了Burr都曾忽略的东西。她思考得比自己的父亲更为深远，以至于远远超脱出了现有的时代。

Burr意识到女儿的提问和奴隶制一样，是一个根深蒂固的、非一朝一夕就能够解决的问题。

最后，他请了一位法国的女教师，还有一位贵族女孩作为Theo的伴读。他在自己位于纽约的连排别墅里建立了一所女子学校，同时教男性和女性会学的知识。Theo在里面念书到成年。她和那位一样有想法的法国姑娘结成了一辈子的友谊。

* * *

即使Hamilton曾把Burr称呼为自己的朋友，一起高效地合作工作了那么多年，Burr依然需要把自己的一部分观点放在心里才能避免争吵。

Burr从不喜欢极端的思想，过于激进和过于保守都令他不适。他可以同时理解两边的观点，也乐于和意见相左的人合作。他可以选一边站，不是因为对party本身的忠诚，而是因为它代表赞同部分的政策，以及他在那一边看到的前程和可能。

而Hamilton根本就是他的反面。

 ** _If you stand for nothing，what do you fall for?_**

Burr没有回答这个问题。普林斯顿的少年高材生有自己的骄傲。他没有办法像Hamilton那样非黑即白地看待问题、对待周围的人，他不需要回答。Hamilton和他永远无法互相理解。但这并不影响他们的交情，也许他们不能共鸣，但人们本来就是不同的。

即使他和Hamilton从一开始就相处不好，当失去Hamilton的友情时，Burr还是感到可惜。

“我看不出为什么我们的交情为什么要因此终结。”他冷静地说着，心里却有一种命运最终尘埃落定的感觉。他们一直以来的分歧实在太大，走到现在的结局也并不奇怪。

之后，当他们针锋相对时，Burr只能在心里苦笑。Hamilton做事果然不会留任何余地，他用与对待Jefferson同等程度的敌意看待Burr，把他们两个的尊严都践踏，过去的友情仿佛从未存在过。

Jefferson和Burr在和Hamilton同处一室的时候，都尽量避免争吵。唯一不同的是，这位民主共和党人从不在笔下留情，他和Hamilton在文章上处处针锋相对。有时Burr会惊讶于这样一个温和内敛的人用钢笔和墨水刻下的锋利和极端。文字是他的主场。他这才有些明白为何即便Hamilton和Jefferson几乎从未在任何观点上达成一致，依然待这位对手以一种独特的尊重。刚想到这点，Burr又摇摇头。不，他也见识过老Adams的 _脾气_ ，他和Hamilton还是一派的呢，可没见过Hamilton不挑刺不挑衅。

* * *

“太可笑了，你的理想主义是明显的‘妇人之见’。”Hamilton激动地对Jefferson说，他的眼神里满是轻蔑，和Jefferson平静的面孔形成了鲜明的对比。

**“请你住口！”**

Hamilton和Jefferson同时震惊地转过头来看着他。Burr这才发现自己脱口而出了什么。他清了清因为突然吼叫而有些疼痛的嗓子，赶紧补救道，“我是说，先生们，停止这些没有意义的争吵吧，你们反对对方的理由属于同等程度的轻率和盲目……”

他根本不记得自己接下来说话的内容。

Hamilton眼里的惊愕慢慢转为了平静，而Jefferson一直用一种探究的眼神望向他。

最后，当Hamilton头也不回地冲出办公室时，Jefferson转动他坐着的转椅，腼腆地向Burr点点头，“Burr先生，我必须感谢你为维护我名誉作出的辩护，我承认这令我 _相当_ 印象深刻……”

Burr搪塞了过去，知道Jefferson并不信任自己，更别说把他视为朋友，他也不会天真地期待超出合作的任何关系。今天他的确表现得过于反常了。Burr当然也不会期望Jefferson能够理解他根本不是在为他辩护……他是在为妇女辩护。

Jefferson的老家在弗吉尼亚州，那里的女性和新英格兰地区的小姐们截然不同。弗吉尼亚的妻子们通常不会在思想上表现出很大的独立性，她们被教导要接受丈夫的统治。Burr不会责怪Jefferson，他明白自己真正的观点哪怕在最为开放的法国也很难被全然接受。

* * *

多年的时间一晃而过。Theo变成了少女，已经到了谈婚论嫁的年纪，即便在Burr心中她永远是那个不断发问的小女孩，那个坚强地抓住父亲手臂的姑娘。

“这太荒谬了！”Theo在早餐桌上忿忿地放下了当天的报纸，“可怜的Adams！这个侮辱非常可笑，同时拥有男性和女性的性格特点是一件很正常的事情。我总觉得人们太喜欢走极端。”

Theo和她已故的母亲一样善良，同情一切不公，哪怕被诽谤攻击的人是她父亲所在派别的政敌，当今的总统先生。

1800年的竞选和选举既痛苦又激烈。每天都有不同的攻击性广告。Adams什么名字都有，包括两性人，而Jefferson被贴上了无神论者和亲法叛徒的标签。

在任何问题上，Burr小心翼翼地尽可能保持中立，避免树敌。流言蜚语可以毁掉一个人的名声和事业。Hamilton就是一个例子。

可怜的老Adams，他根本没有连任的可能。联邦党人更喜欢Burr，因为他愿意妥协。Burr看准了这一点。Jefferson不会给联邦党机会的。不可能。他不赞同它的一切，尤其是Hamilton遗留下的那一派人。

一切都渐入佳境。

当然了，Hamilton，已经退出政坛的Hamilton，他当然会冲出来毁了这一切。Burr觉得这个人简直疯了，他不敢相信Hamilton宁愿选择Jefferson也不选择自己，即使联邦党会遭受重创。而那个人只知道讲一些富丽堂皇的大话，甚至不惜跑到每个曾经的同僚面前诽谤抹黑Burr。

最后Jefferson当选了。

Burr并不觉得Hamilton在这其中起到了什么太大的作用，因为实际上大部分被他通知谈话的联邦党人都觉得Hamilton在发疯。至少他现在是副总统了。他还有机会为这个国家做一些事，他还有机会为Theo和未来一代做一些事。

即使在大选之后，Hamilton的公开攻击也从未停止。

* * *

他们赌上彼此的荣誉。

提出决斗并不是出于冲动，而是没有结果的漫长通信之后，经过仔细考量下的决定。Hamilton态度强硬，拒绝和解或至少妥协，Burr一点也不惊讶。

Burr的骄傲不允许自己承认，在冷静的内心深处，他其实有一点点受伤。他告诉自己，这没什么值得奇怪，Hamilton的世界里只有朋友和敌人，从来不存在中间地带。

1801年的时候，17岁的Theo结婚了，带着父亲的祝福。Burr无比庆幸这一点，他不愿去想Theo变成孤儿的可能……他的枪法很准……然而，这的确是一种可能。至少Theo会有人照顾，他苦涩地想。至少她不会孤身一人。如果最坏的情况发生了，Theo会幸福地度过一生，即使有一些遗憾。

* * *

决斗的前一天晚上，Burr给他的女婿Joseph Alston写了一封信。

 _“我恳求你，请鼓舞并帮助Theodosia培养她的心智，”_ 他在信里写道， _“这对她的幸福是必不可少的，对你的幸福也是必不可少的。”_ Burr知道他的平等主义观点并不为大多数男人所认同——甚至可能连他女儿的丈夫也不认同——于是他补充道， _“如果你对这项措施的重要性与我的意见不同，请把它当作我的临终前的最后恳求。”_

* * *

Burr并没有死。

决斗之后，Hamilton失去了性命。Burr失去了名誉和职业生涯。他们再也没有机会和解。

1813年，Theo从南卡罗来纳州前往纽约，带着一些文件，去迎接欧洲流亡归来的父亲。她的船在海上失踪了。而那些或许能够打破已经被岁月神化了的公众人物的笔记，和她一起被海浪吞没。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 文中Burr的日记和书信中的斜体文字都翻译自真实的文件。  
> 历史上的Burr的确是一个超出时代的女权主义者。  
> 参考了一些历史事件，细节部分……考据请爪下留情呜呜呜


End file.
